Several content authoring application products exist today and include those from Macromedia, Inc. However, presently, there is a need for a network system, preferably web/Internet based, that rapidly collects, manages and distributes interactive multimedia content in a multiple-project basis. Such a system should collect content in real-time for immediate distribution.
The present invention addresses the above need and provides an innovative solution for rapid, cost-effective content collection, content management, and content delivery via the Internet. Specifically, the present invention enables a teacher-author to rapidly create interactive, educational content for use in an online environment, without a lengthy and costly pre-production or post-production process requiring the skills of an experienced programmer.
The web-based technology platform of the present invention supports the entire content workflow from end-to-end, streamlining the process and communication between content administrators, content authors and processors. The content is available to the end-user via the Internet.
In accordance with one aspect, the system of the present invention comprises a network, a library of interactive template files in a first file format, such as .swf; at least one authoring device coupled to the network, capable of recording a plurality of audio visual content segments in a second file format, such as .avi, and providing one or more of the interactive template files; and a device for converting the audio visual content segments in the second file format to files in the first file format. The authoring device is also adapted to assign a defined run order to the files in the first file format.
In accordance with a second aspect, the system further includes a user playback device coupled to the network, capable of receiving and executing the files in the first file format in the defined run order.
In accordance with a third aspect, the system also includes a database for storing at least some of the files in the first file format together with said defined run order.
In accordance with a fourth aspect, the authoring device is a pen-driven input device such as a tablet PC.
These and other aspects, features and advantages of the present invention will become better understood with regard to the following description, appended claims, and accompanying drawings.